


If The Dress Fits, Wear It

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, For The Sake Of The Story, Gen, Genderfluid!Kuroko Tetsuya, Model!Kuroko Tetsuya, Name Change - Kuroko Tetsuya Is Kuroko Tetsuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, like, you wear dresses and stuff?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"And... You like it?"</p>
<p>"Aomine-kun."</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, one more: How the hell does it feel?"</p>
<p>"Two words: 'liberating' and 'lovely'."</p>
<p>"...Oh my God."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005484) by [itachisgurl93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachisgurl93/pseuds/itachisgurl93). 



> Okay, so the name "Tetsuko" is unisex. Tetsu means "iron" and ko means "child." The literal meaning in "iron child." Just wanted to clarify that.

The first time he was mistaken for a girl was in kindergarten.

  
One of his classmates (his name was Takahiro or something), approached him, saying, “Tetsuko-chan, marry me!”

  
Normally, any boy who was proposed to by another boy would've: a) yelled that he wasn't a girl, b) started crying because he was mistaken for a girl, c) been grossed out because the fact that the other boy mistook him for a girl hadn't crossed his mind, or d) punched the other boy in the face promptly.

  
Surprisingly, Tetsuko did none of the above. He simply stared back at Takahiro and asked if he was fine with someone like him. He wasn't grossed out. In fact, he thought it was quite nice to be mistaken for a girl. Girls were pretty, soft, and everyone liked them. Girls were loved by everyone, and they knew it.

  
The first time he asked for a dress was in his first year of primary school.

  
His mother started panicking and told his father, and they both started asking him a lot of questions, one of the most frequent being _Are you being bullied?_

  
Tetsuko didn't know why they would think he was being bullied. He shook his head and simply said that he wanted to try on a dress.

  
His mother burst into tears and hugged him tightly. She bought him the dress and asked him how he felt.

  
He said the dress made him feel loved, like all girls were. This statement prompted another river from his mother and even a few tears from his stoic father.

  
He also found that wearing dresses got rid of his lack of presence.

  
The first time he was insulted because of his hobby was in his second year of primary school.

  
The person who insulted him was a mother at his school. She sneered and screamed at Tetsuko that he was a boy, he didn't belong in a dress. She called him names that he didn't understand, and his mother covered his ears.

  
When they got back to their house, his parents sat him down and told him not to mind what that woman said. They told him that a lot of other people would tell him the same thing, but he had to ignore him. He could be however he wanted to be, and no matter what he chose, they would always love him and be proud of him.

  
Afterwards they went shopping again and got Tetsuko an array of colorful bows and a couple of new dresses.

  
The first time he wasn't insulted for his hobby was in his third year of primary school.

  
A woman named Nakano Zurako encountered him and his parents during one of their outings, and complimented Tetsuko. She asked him if he wanted to become a model at her agency. Even when his parents told her that he was actually a boy, she didn't waver. She even offered them a contract that lasted until the end of primary school.

  
Tetsuko wanted to accept the offer. His parents were delighted and signed the contract, his mother almost fainting because “My precious Tet-chan is going to be famous!”

  
He appeared in several magazines under the alias Oshiro Tetsuna, all the while keeping his gender a secret. There were already so many reviews about him, and the best part was that they were all complimenting him.

  
He was excited by the reviews, but not as excited as his parents (They threw a party for him and invited the entire agency).

  
The first time he revealed his actual gender to another model was in his fourth year of primary school.

  
The boy’s name was Ogiwara Shigehiro, who modeled under the alias Hinata Shigetsu. He was surprised at first, but accepted him fully. He even asked questions about how it felt to wear skirts and the like. Tetsuko had the perfect phrase: “liberating and lovely.”

  
Shigehiro was coaxed into a dress after one of their shoots. He agreed that it was “liberating and lovely,” but he didn't look good in it. Tetsuko applied makeup to his friend’s face and fixed up a few things. He suddenly transformed into a pretty girl (He didn't keep it though).

 

Being a girl was like freedom for Tetsuko. He could simply wear a dress, put on some hair extensions, and everyone would treat him differently. It was always an escape for him, especially during rather stressful times. He loved it.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Four years ago, December 30th, 7:36 p.m._ **

 

"Let's wrap it up! Hinata, Oshiro, you're good to go!"

 

The two models promptly dropped out of their poses and flopped onto the ground, groaning and panting.

 

"Four years in this business and I still don't have enough stamina for the entire shoot," sighed Tetsuko, looking completely exhausted.

 

Shigehiro didn't look much better. "I don't think that problem will ever be solved." He looked over at his partner and smiled. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

 

Tetsuko mustered up enough energy just to nod. "Yeah. Both our contracts end today."

 

"Are you sure you want to do this, though? Other than during basketball, the only time I ever see you smile widely is when you model."

 

"We need to fulfill our promise. If we juggle both modeling and basketball, it'll get ugly."

 

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right." Shigehiro grinned, and held out his fist. Tetsuko made his hand into a fist as well and knocked his knuckles against the orange haired boy's.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Nakano Zurako looked as if she had swallowed a sour lemon. "C-Could you repeat that, Tet-chan?"

 

Tetsuko, dressed in his casual clothes, almost wanted to sigh, although it would break his poker face, so he didn't. "I can't sign another contract with you. I need a break so I can focus on basketball. Shige-kun will also ask the same thing of you after this."

 

"B-But—"

 

Tetsuko held up a hand. "I'll come back during high school," he assured the president of the agency. "Shige-kun and I just want to fulfill our promise."

 

Nakano nodded so quickly that Tetsuko was almost afraid her head might fall off. "Of course, of course. Can't argue with that. But when are you coming back, precisely?"

 

The blue haired boy wore a slightly thoughtful expression under his poker face, but to anyone who didn't know him, they would have seen no change. "Second year of high school, I think," he finally decided. "Basketball might even take up my first year of high school, so probably second year."

 

Nakano's dark brown eyes widened slightly, and she scratched the back of her head. "Well... I think we can manage. You two aren't the only models we have, after all."

 

"Good. Thank you, President. I'll see you in four years." Tetsuko got up to leave, bowed respectfully to Nakano, and exited the room. He nodded at Shigehiro, who was waiting outside.

 

"How'd it go?" he asked.

 

"Perfectly fine," Tetsuko responded. "Your turn now." He smiled slightly and pointed at the door. 

 

Shigehiro grinned. "Thanks for making it easier for me!" He quickly entered the office, closing the door behind him. 

 

Tetsuko leaned against the wall, waiting for Shigehiro to finish. His thoughts turned towards the middle school he would be attending next year, and he silently hoped that no one would recognize him. Thankfully, when he wasn't wearing female clothes, he still had a very weak presence, so that would protect him. The basketball team there was quite strong, he heard, but he was going to be a regular no matter what. He had to keep his promise with Shigehiro.


	2. The Return

"KUROKOCCHI~!" A familiar cry erupted behind the blue haired boy as he was walking from school. He attempted to evade the hug he knew was coming, but with no avail. A certain blonde model latched onto him like his life depended on it, and stayed there.

 

"Kise-kun, it hurts," he said, attempting to dislodge the blonde from his person (of course, it wasn't really that painful, since he had already experienced Momoi's crushing hugs, but Kise did not need to know that), yet failing epically.

 

"Ah! Sorry, Kurokocchi!" Kise Ryouta, member of the Kaijou basketball team and popular model put on his blinding smile. He then opened his mouth, and started chattering about random things, things that Tetsuko had absolutely no interest in. He effectively tuned him out, as the blonde could talk for hours and hours without having anyone respond, and not care one bit if they were listening at all.

 

Tetsuko sighed. "Kise-kun, shouldn't you be at practice?"

 

Kise started glowing—quite literally, actually, as Tetsuko could swear that he saw bright sparkles and flowers floating around him like he was from some shoujo manga (and what a waste of sparkles and flowers, if he must say so himself)—causing the smaller boy to feel sure of his theory that Kise was made of sunshine and rainbows. "Actually, Hayakawa-senpai gave us this day off as a rest day!" he proclaimed proudly. "So I thought, 'why don't I spend the day with my favorite person?'"

 

Tetsuko looked at him quizzically. "Who's your favorite person?"

 

The model sighed dramatically. "Kurokocchi, honestly. It's you, obviously!"

 

"Shouldn't your favorite person be your girlfriend?"

 

"I don't have a girlfriend. Anymore."

 

"Anymore? Never mind, don't answer that."

 

"Anways, Kurokocchi, want to hang out?"

 

"Kise-kun, shouldn't you be bonding with your teammates instead of me? Your relationships with your fellow teammates are important."

 

"But they don't want to!" A river of fake tears streamed down Kise's face as he whined overdramatically as always. "They always give excuses or just flat out refuse me! I can't take all this rejection!"

 

"Don't say it in that context, it's weird. What about your senpai?"

 

Kise fake pouted. "Kasamatsu-senpai and the others are just plain ignoring me! They're so rude!"

 

Tetsuko searched his brain for more questions, trying to dodge Kise's offer to hang out by handing it over to someone else. "Aomine-kun would be a good choice. Or Momoi-san, you know."

 

"But they're busy too!"

 

"So I'm the only one available, huh. For some reason, I think you're lying to me, Kise-kun."

 

"Kurokocchi~ I would never lie to you!"

 

"Oh really?"

 

Kise let loose yet another stream of fake crocodile tears. "I'm serious!"

 

"Are you sure?" Tetsuko asked in his trademark deadpan.

 

"Kurokocchi~!" he whimpered.

 

The blue haired boy finally allowed himself to sigh. "Fine. I'll spend some time with you." The blonde brightened, about to gush his thanks, when the smaller boy held up his hand to stop him. " _But_ ," he added, "no shopping trips or any of your crazy ideas. We'll spend time at Maji Burger. I want a vanilla milkshake."

 

Kise started sparkling—Tetsuko rubbed his eyes to check if he was imagining those dog ears and tail (he wasn't)—and grabbed the blue haired boy's wrist, practically dragging him down the street as he ran. "Yayyyyy~ I get to go on a date with Kurokocchi~" 

 

Tetsuko jabbed him in the side, and the model yelped in pain, dramatically collapsing on the ground. "Don't say it like that, it's creepy."

 

He recovered swiftly and grinned. "But I really am happy! I finally get to hang out with you! Kagamicchi has been monopolizing your time! I wanna spend time with you too!"

 

"That's because Kagami-kun and I are teammates and go to the same school," he replied in a matter-of-fact way. "Kise-kun is in Kanagawa and is not my teammate anymore. He should hang out more with his classmates and teammates than with me."

 

"But Kurokocchi, aren't we best friends?" They arrived at the restaurant, buying a few burgers for the two of them and a vanilla milkshake for Tetsuko, taking their orders to a secluded corner booth where Kise would not be recognized. They didn't have time to deal with his lovesick fangirls, after all.

 

Kise chattered on and on, glancing to his friend from time to time, and Tetsuko simply gave assurance that he was listening, although he tuned most of his rambling out.

 

Finally, when Kise took a slight break from talking, Tetsuko asked him a question that he had wanted the answer to for quite a while. "Hey, Kise-kun..."

 

"What is it, Kurokocchi?" He gasped, eyes widening. "Could it be? Will today be the day that you confess to me?"

 

"Do you want me to use Ignite Pass Kai on you?" The blue haired boy threatened.

 

"Eep! Of course not! Carry on!"

 

"As I was saying..." Tetsuya met Kise's eyes across the table. "Why did you become a model, Kise-kun?"

 

"Ah!" Kise's eyes widened for a split second. "Why do you want to know that?"

 

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know. It just had been dwelling in the back of my mind for a long time. I just wanted to know."

 

"Eh? Oh, well," he scratched his cheek idly, his cheeks flushing. "It's kind of embarrassing..."

 

"You've done plenty of embarrassing things around me before," he pointed out bluntly.

 

He buried his face in his hands. "Don't remind me!"

 

Tetsuko felt like rolling his eyes, but he wasn't that type of person, so he simply sighed. "Please answer the question, Kise-kun."

 

"O-Okay... Ummm, where do I begin?" he tilted his head, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Oh, well, I guess you could say I have an idol. Two, in fact. Oshiro Tetsumi and Hinata Shigetsu." He grinned. "Those two were the people who inspired me to get into modeling! If not for them, I probably would have refused the offer the agency gave me. But..." He frowned, looking out the window with a wistful expression. "They had quit being models," he admitted sadly. "I didn't get to meet them. And right when I thought of giving it up, Hinatacchi appeared!" He smiled brightly. "He returned in my third year of middle school, and I finally got to meet him! Now, all I have to do is meet Oshirocchi and my life will be complete!"

 

Tetsuko pondered on his response. He was afraid that this was the case. And he knew exactly why Hinata (Shige-kun) had come back to modeling so early instead of in their second year of high school like they had originally agreed on: he was thoroughly crushed by the Generation of Miracles and lost all passion for the sport, thus throwing himself back into modeling. He mentally winced, imagining what it must have felt like to come back to the agency and see one of the people who pounded him into the ground mercilessly at the one place he believed he could find solace. He was freaking out when he found out Kise was also a model at the same agency, apparent in all those messages of panic he sent to Tetsuko (they still kept in contact till this day). 

 

"But why?" Tetsuko asked.

 

"Eh? What do you mean?"

 

"Oshiro Tetsumi is a female model, right? Isn't Hinata Shigetsu a better role model for you, as he is is also male?" He chose his words carefully, trying to make himself seem as unsuspicious as possible. Didn't want Kise finding out his secret so soon, right?

 

Kise rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "W-Well, there's another reason I kind of want to meet her..." A blush decorated his cheeks. "'Cause, um, I .....kindofsortofmaybehaveacrushonher," he blurted, the last part rather jumbled, but Tetsuko was used to incomprehensible speech (he could decipher what Aomine and Kagami were saying when they stuffed their faces).

 

"A crush?" He raised an eyebrow slightly, still maintaining his blank look but allowing a flash of surprise. "Why?"

 

"K-Kurokocchi!" he squeaked. "You can't just ask that!"

 

"Why not?"

 

"B-Because, it's embarrassing!"

 

"Still, I want to know. Why?"

 

He squirmed. "Fine, I'll tell you!" He took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. "Well, the first time I saw her, I just thought she was really pretty. Then I picked up another magazine with her on it, I couldn't take my eyes away. Then I found myself looking for her photo books purposely everytime I went to the store. I lost my allowance so quickly every week." He laughed nervously. "I've always wanted to meet her. I wanted to see what she really was like. I wanted to model with her, even," he admitted. "It's been my dream for a long time now, but then again, she and Hinatacchi look so natural together that I'm afraid that I won't look as good with her."

 

Tetsuko sipped his milkshake silently. "Isn't that simply admiration, rather than love?"

 

"There's some differences between those two emotions, you know? But most parts of both of them are identical. And I know where the admiration ended and the love began. It's kind of like—" He clapped his hand over his mouth, stopping himself from talking.

 

"Kise-kun?" The blue haired boy stared at Kise's face intently, noting how red it was becoming. "Do you feel sick? You're bright red."

 

The blonde stood up abruptly, slapping his palms on the table. "S-Sorry, Kurokocchi!" he stuttered. "I... just remembered I had a photoshoot today!" Tetsuko knew the blonde was lying, and he was sure Kise knew that he knew. Nevertheless, he grabbed his jacket, bolting out of the restaurant, pausing just a second to yell a quick apology and farewell at the smaller boy.

 

Tetsuya sighed, fishing his phone out of his pocket and texting a certain orange head.

 

_-I'm coming back._

 

A few seconds later, his phone dinged with a reply.

 

_-rlly??? r u sure??? ur not even out of hs yet_

 

He quickly typed a response.

 

_-I've decided._

 

It took a few more moments for another message to come in, and he smiled slightly at the words.

 

_-ill be waiting_

 

He dialed a semi familiar number, one that he hadn't called in four years except for some occasional birthday and holiday messages. The person on the other end picked up at the third ring.

 

_"Hello?"_

 

"President Nakano," he greeted.

 

_"Is this Tet-chan?! Your voice has matured! Shige-chan really wasn't joking!"_

 

"It's been a while."

 

_"Yes, it's been too long! Oh, are you doing fine? Are you eating right?"_

 

"Nakano-san, you're not my mother."

 

_"But I can act like it! Besides, I'm like your foster mother or something, you know?"_

 

"Okay, okay. Anyways, I've made my decision. I'm coming back."

 

There was silence on the other end, which was broken a few minutes later with a cheerful shriek of joy. _"Oh my God, finally! Tet-chan's coming back! I've missed you so much! Everyone misses you!"_

 

"I miss you all too."

 

_"But isn't it still a bit early? You're still in first year, right?"_

 

"Yes, but basketball season is over. I can come anytime."

 

_"I know, but you aren't the type to rush. What brought this on?"_

 

 "Ah, well..." He smiled lightly, thinking of a certain blonde. "Let's just say I've been inspired."


	3. Beginning Again

Tetsuko opened his eyes to the beeping sound of his alarm. He swiftly shut it off, enjoying a few minutes in his blankets before tossing them off. He spent several minutes to tamr his infuriating bed head, ate a bowl of cereal, dressed in his uniform, and was out the door. He said, "I'm off." to the empty house and locked the door behind him, stepping out onto the sidewalk and down the streets in the direction of the school.  
 

  
He drifted through the hallways to his classroom, entering it without anyone noticing him as always. He took his seat in the back and pulled out a novel, content to read until class began.   
 

  
A certain redhead burst through the door right before the teacher was about to call attendance. Kagami was breathing harder than usual, with a trickle of sweat running down his neck. 'He must have woken up late,' Tetsuko noted, remembering how random the times he came in were.  
 

  
He took his seat sheepishly, obviously not noticing the blue haired boy even though he sat right behind him. Tetsuko reached forward to tap him on the shoulder, prompting the power forward to jump out of his seat and let out a girly yelp. This earned him the attention of the entire class and the unamused look of the teacher. He murmured a quick apology and sat back down, his cheeks red, and the teacher continued role call.  
 

  
When the class was finished and they took a short interim between classes, Kagami whirled around in his seat and wore his default expression: a scowl. "Kuroko, you bastard, what was that for?" he hissed.  
 

  
"You did not notice me," he replied monotonously.  
 

  
"You should have given me a few moments!"  
 

  
"Your reaction was slightly amusing."  
 

  
"I got in trouble just because you wanted to have fun?"  
 

  
"Kagami-kun gets in trouble even if I am not involved."  
 

  
"I'll kill you."  
 

  
"You'd go to jail."  
 

  
"I don't care."  
 

  
"You'd won't be able to play basketball or eat your usual portions."  
 

  
"....Okay, but I'll hurt you!"  
 

  
"Coach would kill you."

  
   
"....Shit."

  
   
"It's not good to use such foul language, Kagami-kun."

 

"Oh, shut up!"  
 

 

* * *

 

  
"We're having a practice match with Touou in a couple of weeks!" announced Riko, smiling a bit too sweetly for any of the club members' taste.  
 

  
"Now? Why now?" groaned Hyuuga

  
"Yes! I'll finally get to beat that Ahomine and prove I'm better!" roared Kagami.

  
Tetsuko wore his usual blank expression. "Two of their regulars have already graduated. Their starting lineup will be slightly different and less functional."  
 

  
Riko nodded in agreement. "Yes, but Momoi will have almost all of our data and they will already know everything about our misdirection. That's why, Kuroko, you won't be playing."  
 

  
"Yes, Coach," replied Tetsuko, his lips twitching downwards for a split second. It was hardly noticeable, but Kagami caught on easily.  
 

  
"Oi!" He slapped the blue haired boy's back roughly. "Don't worry, I'll beat Aomine twice as hard in your stead!" he proclaimed, grinning.  
 

  
"You won't be able to do that if you don't practice!" Riko declared, eyebrow twitching. "Now get to practicing, Bakagami!"  
 

Kiyoshi laughed, as carefree as always even though he was in a wheelchair as a result of his knee surgery. "Don't worry, don't worry, we can do this! Let's have fun!"  
 

  
Hyuuga gained a tick mark on his head. "Shut up!"  
 

  
Koganei smiled, making a thumbs up. "Yeah, but we already beat them once before, so we'll be fine!"  
 

  
Riko slapped his head with a paper fan. "No, it'll be even harder!" she screeched. "We showed them all our cards!"

  
   
Koganei rubbed his head, tears flowing down his cheeks in streams. "Mou, so mean."  
 

  
"Then what will I'll be doing?" asked Tetsuko.

 

Riko tilted her head to the side, thinking. "Well, maybe you should think up other new moves and strategies," she suggested. "Also, don't forget to practice the normal drills and things. I hope next year we'll be getting some good material!" She practically drooled at the prospects.  
 

  
"Coach is off in her own world again," commented Izuki.

  
"Coach, snap out of it!" yelled Hyuuga.

  
Tetsuko nodded, immediately starting to stretch and halfheartedly listening to his senpai's arguing. He was used to it by now. His mind was currently dwelling on the job he has after this: his reappearance as Oshiro Tetsumi was scheduled for today. He silently prayed that Kise wasn't there; he didn't want to confront him so soon. However, it was bound to get out sooner or later. When the magazine released, anyone who knew him would know. It was either getting bombarded with questions later and risk the public knowing Oshiro was actually male, or getting it over with right now and getting bombarded with questions now. He was leaning towards the latter, really, since it would probably trouble the agency if the media discovered one of their models were not who they said they were. He was sure he'd be thankful for his lack of presence when the magazine came out; he didn't want people noticing him, especially his classmates. He could tolerate the people he played basketball with, but not the entire school. He wasn't Kise, and he'd probably get more insults and jeers than compliments and fame.  
 

  
Ah, modeling really was quite troubling. He wondered why he even agreed to it in the first place.

 

He went through the drills, throwing up at the end and changing in the locker room. He glanced towards Kagami, who was still practicing.

 

"Oh, Kuroko, you're leaving already?"

 

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I have an errand to run."

 

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. But you're going to do even more extra practice with me tomorrow, got it?"

 

"Yes, of course." His lips upturned into a slight smile. "Now, I'll be taking my leave." He left the gym, walking outside of the school gates, and pulled out his phone.

 

_"Tet-chan! Are you finished?"_

 

"Yes, President. I'll be coming over to the agency—"

 

_"Actually, I'll send a car to your house, okay? The photoshoot is going to be on private property, so you can't get in without proper identification. You better change into a dress, though. Only me and a handful of the higher ups know you're a girl."_

 

"Ah, of course. I'll do that."

 

_"I'll fill you in on the exact details when you arrive, okay?"_

 

"Yes, thank you." Tetsuko hung up and frowned. "I'd better get going, then, I suppose." He walked at a higher pace than normal, quickly arriving at his house. He opened the door to his room and walked straight to his closet, pulling out his makeup kit and other accessories from the depths of his drawer. He put on wavy hair extensions the same shade as his hair that fell down to his back, dabbed a bit of eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss on, then dressed quickly in a long sleeved lavender chiffon shirt tucked into a white high waist pleated skater skirt that stopped mid thigh. He tugged on a pair of white lace up knee high boots and held a white leather bucket bag filled with all the needed accessories to complete his look. He took a glance at himself in the mirror, nodded in approval, and stepped out of the house to be met with a black luxury car pulling up in front. He inclined his head to the driver and hopped inside, smiling a smile that he often wore during his modeling.

 

"Oshiro Tetsumi-sama?" the driver asked curiously.

 

"Yes, that's me," he replied in his falsetto, which he had been practicing for quite a while (and had fooled Kagami countless times with it).

 

"I'm Shigure, and I'll be your driver during your entire contract at the agency. Unless, of course, you'd rather have another driver. I would have nothing against you if you wish to change drivers," he said politely.

 

"No, I think I'll keep you, thank you very much. Please proceed."

 

"Yes, Oshiro-sama." He drove down the street, mindful of the turns and stops so that it wouldn't bother the passenger in the backseat.

 

Meanwhile, Tetsuko was busy texting a certain orange haired boy, who was waiting for his arrival.

 

_tetsu, hurry up_

 

_hurry upppppp_

 

_im bored_

 

_there's no one here but me_

 

_jk there are other people here_

 

_but i need you here asap_

 

_or else i might die of boredom_

 

He smiled at the messages, and typed a quick one in reply.

 

_I'm on my way, Shige-kun. I'm being driven by a guy named Shigure right now, and I believe that we're almost there._

 

His phone _dinged_  with another few messages.

 

_no WAY_

 

_HE WAS MY DRIVER B4_

 

_YOU HAVE MY OLD DRIVER_

 

Tetsuko looked up from his phone and asked, "Shigure-san, did you drive a Hinata Shigetsu before?"

 

"Ah, yes. However, I was transferred from being his driver due to a request from another model."

 

"Thank you. I was just wondering, since I know Shigetsu."

 

"I am glad to be of help."

 

He tapped a response.

 

_I just asked him if he remember being your driver. He said that he did drive you before, but had to transfer._

 

It took a few moments for him to respond.

 

_NOWAYNOWAYNOWAY_

 

_THATS SO COOL_

 

He stifled a laugh. Some things never change.

 

"Oshiro-sama, we've arrived."

 

"Oh, thank you." He took a roll of bills out of his bag and handed it to Shigure with a wink. "Here's a tip." He quickly exited the car and looked around at his surroundings, which was the middle of a bustling city. He set his sights on the building in front of him, which was a popular studio owned by the agency. He passed through the revolving doors, where the President was waiting for him.

 

"Tet-chan!" She came flying at him with a hug, which he deftly sidestepped, due to his experience with a certain blonde's hugs. "You came!"

 

"Of course I did." Tetsuko smiled at her. 

 

Nakano Zurako hadn't changed much in four years. She still had dyed red hair with dark brown roots, the same dark green eyes, and glasses with frames only on the top and the outsides. She wore a simple navy blue pantsuit and a joyous smile on her face.

 

"Now, you'll be appearing on the cover of the new magazine with Shige-chan, okay? He's waiting upstairs for you, since I told him he should be coming down. You'll also be modeling with a couple more of our star models." The pair entered the elevator, and Nakano pressed the button for the twelfth floor.

 

"And who are these models?"

 

She grinned. "Oh, the first is Ichinomiya Rui and last but not least, everybody's new favorite, Kise Ryouta!"

 

_Oh shit._


	4. The Revelation

Tetsuko was fidgeting in the elevator, nervously staring at the floor number every five seconds. He was an idiot! Of course he would be set to appear with Kise, one of the most well known models! He had half a mind to run out of the building, but he couldn't just do that to the President. It would be rather rude of him.

 

He fished his phone out of his handbag and dialed the number of a familiar blonde, praying to the gods that he didn't have it turned off.

 

_"KUROKOCCHI~! YOU CALLED ME! WHAT IS IT?! YOU NEVER CALL ME!"_

 

He winced at the loud voice of the blonde, and sighed. "Kise-kun, who are you modeling with today?"

 

_"I was about to tell you that! Guess what, guess what?! I'M GOING TO MODEL WITH OSHIRO TETSUMI TODAY!"_

 

He grit his teeth, then swallowed. "Okay, Kise-kun, listen to me very carefully—"

 

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as the elevator doors opened, and revealed Kise Ryouta, standing in front of it with a big smile, which morphed into one of pure, unadulterated shock.

 

"K-Kuro... Kurokocchi....?"

 

The bluenette plastered a fake smile on his face and waved. "Nice to meet you, Kise Ryouta. I am Oshiro Tetsumi."

 

President Nakano started gushing over the blue haired teen, oblivious to Kise's current state of mind. "Look, look, Ryou-chan, this is your senpai! Isn't she positively _gorgeous_? She'll be modeling with you today, like I said before, so treat her nice!" She bounced away to the photographers, all bubbly and joyful.

 

Kise and Tetsuko just kept staring at each other, until the taller teen broke the silence. "Why..." The bluenette winced at the hurt in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me?" He gulped, looking as if he was holding back tears. "D-Do the others...?"

 

"They don't," he replied firmly. "But I'll tell them, before they see me on the magazine." He looked the blonde in the eye. "And I didn't tell you because it wasn't important at the time."

 

"Important?!" Kise hadn't ever sounded so angry before. "This isn't important?! Oshiro—no, Kurokocchi... You're my idol! My inspiration! Things like these may not be important to you, but they're important to me!"

 

"I didn't want you to be disappointed in me," Tetsuko admitted. "Because... Knowing your idol was someone you have known for a while, and knowing that she's actually a boy... That kind of things can just ruin your image of that idol."

 

"I'm not disappointed!" The blonde grabbed his hands, holding them tightly. "I could never be disappointed! I'm just... I just thought we were closer than this. I thought I knew everything about you." He pulled him into a hug, but it wasn't one of those over dramatic glomps. It was a simple, easy embrace.

 

Tetsuko felt himself smile slightly. "Well, then, shall we start over?"

 

"Huh?"

 

The bluenette pulled away, then held out a pale hand. "My name's Kuroko Tetsuko, and my model name is Oshiro Tetsumi. I look forward to working with you."

 

Kise laughed, though without much humor, but accepted the handshake. "Kise Ryouta. Pleasure to meet you."

 

"Wow, you guys are even more dramatic than a soap opera."

 

The pair jumped apart, and stared at the person who made that comment.

 

"Hinatacchi!"

 

"Shige-kun!"

 

Ogiwara Shigehiro, or Hinata Shigetsu, smirked. "Hey, Tetsu. You're back early." He slung an arm around his shoulders.

 

Tetsuko smiled back softly. "Yes, I am. I just thought that you might be getting lonely without me."

 

He rolled his eyes, but grinned. "Oh, shush. You just missed it."

 

The bluenette fixed Kise with a stare. "Kise-kun, you'll have to keep this a secret for now. Of course, I'm going to tell Seirin and the rest of the Teikou graduates about this. But everyone else _must not know._ "

 

He nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, Ku— I mean, Oshirocchi!"

 

Nakano marched over to the trio, frowning slightly. "Stop dilly dallying!" She tried to look furious, but her fondness for them out ruled it. "Hurry up, we have to keep to the schedule!"

 

"Yes, President!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_From: Kuroko_

_Subject: Meet Up_

 

_If you aren't too busy, please come to my house by 5 p.m. I have something important to discuss with you. The address is XXX Street. Bring whoever you want, as long as they are trustworthy and can keep a secret._

 

Taped fingers pushed a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose.

 

"TAKAO, THE RICKSHAW!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_From: Tetsu_

_Subject: Meet Up_

 

_If you aren't too busy, please come to my house by 5 p.m. I have something important to discuss with you. The address is XXX Street. Bring whoever you want, as long as they are trustworthy and can keep a secret._

 

A ruffle of pages and a yawn.

 

"Satsuki, did you get this too?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_From: Kuro-chin_

_Subject: Meet Up_

_If you aren't too busy, please come to my house by 5 p.m. I have something important to discuss with you. The address is XXX Street. Bring whoever you want, as long as they are trustworthy and can keep a secret._

 

The rip of the packaging and the sounds of chewing.

 

"Muro-chin~ Wanna go to Tokyo?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_From: Tetsuko_

_Subject: Meet Up_

_If you aren't too busy, please come to my house by 5 p.m. I have something important to discuss with you. The address is XXX Street. Bring whoever you want, as long as they are trustworthy and can keep a secret._

 

The click of a shogi piece on the board and a smirk.

 

"Interesting, Tetsuko..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_From: Kuroko_

_Subject: Meet Up_

_If you aren't too busy, please come to my house by 5 p.m. I have something important to discuss with you. The address is XXX Street. Bring the entire team, if they can come._

 

The bouncing of a basketball on the floor.

 

"OI! EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING TO KUROKO'S HOUSE AT 5 O' CLOCK! NO EXCEPTIONS!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Need me here for emotional support?" teased Shigehiro.

 

Tetsuko sighed. "You really never change, do you, Shige-kun?" He stared at his phone. Still no answers. Well, he hadn't really specified if they needed to reply, but still...

 

The orange haired teen leaned on the back of the couch in the living room, his elbows propped up against the couch.

 

"Uwaaaah~! Kurokocchi, your house is so huge!" Kise bounded over to the bluenette who sat in a black armchair, a book in his lap. "You're not going to change? Isn't that kind of uncomfortable?" He stared at his outfit, which was the exact same thing he'd been wearing when he arrived at the studio: the chiffon shirt and skater skirt.

 

"Ah, yes, I should change. I'll be right back." Tetsuko stood up and left the living room, climbing up the winding staircase to his room. He took out the hair extensions and the light makeup, then dressed in a strappy dark gray sundress with thin turquoise stripes. With a simple glance in the mirror and an approving nod towards his choice, he stepped back down to the living room, where Kise promptly glommed him.

 

"KUROKOCCHI, YOU'RE SO PRETTY!"

 

"I-I... I can't breathe... Kise-kun..."

 

"Stop it, you're choking Tetsu!"

 

Shigehiro pulled Kise off the bluenette, and Tetsuko sat back down with his book. "Should I have taken out the extensions?" he wondered.

 

The orange haired boy shrugged. "I dunno. But you might need to put them back on, you know, to prove to them that you're Oshiro Tetsumi."

 

Kise stared at the bluenette, trying to seem like he wasn't but failing epically. He took Tetsuko's hand in his own abruptly, pulling him over next to him and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "No way!" he proclaimed. "I don't want anyone to look at Kurokocchi when he's like this! Can't we just keep it a secret between us?"

 

"They'll see the magazine and notice that it's me," reminded the blue haired boy. "I don't want them to go around spreading it. I know several idiots that can't think before they act, and I don't want people coming after me for their slip of the tongue."

 

"Besides," spoke up Shigehiro, "if the media finds out Tetsu is actually a boy dressing as a girl for modeling purposes... Well, not everyone takes those type of things very well. The agency could very well be ruined for that."

 

The blonde let go of Tetsuko, looking almost fearful. "O-Oh... I didn't think of that."

 

"This is why modeling is so troubling," remarked Tetsuko. "One bad thing can ruin your entire career which was made up of only good things. It's like... A drop of black ink in a glass of water. It'll eventually spread until it blackens the entire cup. Removing that stain takes a lot of work and time, and even when you finish, you won't be able to return it exactly to how it was before."

 

The orange head raised an eyebrow. "Jeez, you're becoming slightly poetic again."

 

Kise chuckled. "You should hear his shadow and light saying. Now that's rather cheesy and poetic. And sort of creepy."

 

Shigehiro looked interested. "Seriously? What is it about?"

 

The buzz of the intercom stopped Kise from replying.

 

_"Um, Kuroko, Seirin's here. And also, some of the Miracles and their partners are here, too. Actually, wait, Akashi just arrived. All the Miracles are here."_

 

Tetsuko looked nervous, and Kise glanced at him, worry in his eyes. "Do you want me to get it?" The bluenette nodded, and the blonde got up to open the gate, then the door.

 

Shigehiro reached over to take Tetsuko's hand. "Hey, hey. You'll be fine. If they don't accept you, I'll punch them in the face," he offered. "I might split my knuckles, but I'll still do it."

 

He shook his head. "No, violence is bad," he replied, sounding slightly amused. "If they don't accept it, then they don't accept it. I'm more worried about what they'll say about me hiding this from them for so—"

 

The sounds of many footsteps entered the room, and halted. Tetsuko stood up and faced them, noting their confused and shocked expressions. However, only a certain redhead was able to find his words.

 

"Tetsuko, _what_  are you wearing?"

 

 

 


	5. The Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOHOOOOOOO!  
> Guess who’s back? Back again?  
> No, but seriously, after over a year, I’m back with the next installment of “If The Dress Fits, Wear It”! Thank you for those who waited so long for me and appreciate this story.  
> I know, I’m a horrible person for abandoned my fanfic baby for so long, but I’ll make it up to you by easing your cliffhanger anxiety! Now, one with the show!

It wasn’t very often that the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles initiated conversations, especially verbal ones. Even emails were exceptionally rare, always sparsely words replies to messages from people he knew. No matter what, Tetsuko always replied, his manners dictated it.

So when he messages people initially, well, you can’t just ignore it.

The Seirin basketball club was the first at the door to Kuroko’s house, led by Riko and Hyuuga, who pushed Kiyoshi’s wheelchair as he responded to the Uncrowned King’s usual cheerful-yet-slightly-creepy remarks with shouted cursing. The second years were behind them, Mitobe as silent as ever as Koganei chatted his ear off, always pausing in his word vomit to wait for his nod to continue. Izuki was muttering to himself, scratching in his notebook of puns as Tsuchida needlessly tried to keep him from tripping or swerving, as the point guard could already see just fine with his Eagle Eye. The ‘freshman trio’, as they were dubbed, clustered behind Izuki, snickering occasionally despite themselves at the muttered puns. Kagami was standing behind them, tossing a basketball around, looking bored out of his mind and steadily growing more impatient as the minutes ticked by. His right eyebrow was twitching constantly, and when Furihata glanced at him, he could’ve sworn he’d saw a vein throbbing on his temple.

The light and shadow duo of Shutoku was next, Takao peddling up the road with the rickshaw in the back, where Midorima lounged, holding a slice of vanilla cake in his left hand, obviously his lucky item for the day. (Later, when asked why it was vanilla specifically, Midorima would push up his glasses and say it was the cheapest one. Takao would later affirm that the shooting guard had stopped by a bakery to buy it before they arrived, disposing of the slice of carrot cake he had been holding prior to Tetsuko’s message.)

Aomine came next, dragging behind him a confused and mildly terrified Sakurai Ryou with Momoi skipping beside him, squealing about how excited she was to finally see her “beloved Tetsu-kun!” (He scoffed at Kagami, who immediately scowled right back, and soon they were engaged in an intense staring contest. Kawahara would later swear to Fukuda and Furihata that he saw a bolt of lightning fizzling between their eyes. They would believe him, since everyone remembered that time when Kagami and Aomine were in the Zone. Was their staring match so intense that they had entered it?)

Murasakibara slouched in after a significant amount of time, terrifying the ‘freshman trio’ and Sakurai, who immediately bonded over a discussion of who had the most terrifying visage out of the members of the Generation of Miracles. (Hint: He has red hair and wields a pair of scissors.) Himuro accompanied the purple haired center as always, causing Kagami to break off the intense possibly-in-the-Zone staring contest with Aomine, resulting in his loss. The red headed tiger, however, couldn’t stay mad at his pseudo-older-brother and decided to challenge the blue haired power forward to an arm wrestling competition. (The others looked on, bemused, and Takao started taking bets. Loyalty was not that strong in Seirin apparently, since everyone but Kiyoshi, Hyuuga, Izuki, and Riko bet on Aomine.)

While they were waiting on Akashi, they collectively wondered where Kise was. If anything, he should’ve been here at least right after Midorima. Or Aomine. But, since the blonde model was incredibly irritating, they considered his absence to be a blessing, and promptly put him out of their minds. (Inside the house, Kise sneezed, then wailed out, “Why do I get the feeling that I’m being insulted right now?” Ogiwara and Tetsuko are completely unsympathetic.)

Finally, a limo pulled up to the curb, and Akashi, in all of his redheaded, unruffled glory, stepped out and shut the door behind him, not even looking as the car drove away. He smiled thinly, his pair of red eyes flickering from each of his former teammates and landing briefly on Kagami, then abruptly looked towards Riko, who tried her best to look like she wasn’t staring, her finger already dropping from the intercom. It was obvious that she had just informed Tetsuko of their arrival. Good.

“Hmm, where’s Ryouta?” Akashi asked, looking at Midorima specifically, knowing he would answer him seriously.

The shooting guard simply pushed his glasses up, mindful of his piece of cake, and replied, “I have no idea where that blonde idiot is. One would think that out of all of us here, he’d be one of the first to—“

Abruptly, the gate was swung open, interrupting Midorima’s speech, and Akashi turned, Tetsuko’s name already on his lips, and—

“Kise?!” He heard Aomine shout, over Kagami’s triumphant exclamation. (The distraction had allowed him to win the arm wrestling competition, and everyone handed over their money to the gleeful hands of Hyuuga, Izuki, Kiyoshi, and Riko.)

Akashi narrowed his eyes, wondering why Ryouta was in Tetsuko’s house already, before them, before him, and felt the familiar feeling of burning bubbling in his gut, and he opened his mouth—

—only for the demand to die in his throat as soon as he saw the model’s unusually serious visage.

“Follow me,” Kise said, mouth set in a firm line, eyes flashing with several different emotions that Akashi was almost confused to see: wariness, protectiveness, jealousy, worry, fierceness.

 _What had happened with Tetsuko?_ he wondered, leading the other practically frozen basketball players into the house, staring at the back of the blonde.

Seconds later, Kise stopped and turned, pinning them with one of the most intense stares they’ve ever seen, and as he spoke, his voice was so frosty that some the Seirin freshmen shivered.

“If you mess up, I don’t give a damn who you are or if Kurokocchi cares about you, I will hurt you. Got that?”

Feeling slightly puzzled and nodding to humor the model, Akashi worried internally about Tetsuko, for Kise to react like this. But he pushed his indecisiveness away, stepping forward to push open a pair of double doors, ears catching the voice of a certain pale blue haired boy, “—me hiding this from them for so—“, until apparently Tetsuko had seen them, the words faltering.

His eyes zeroed in on Tetsuko, his hand being held by a strangely familiar orange haired boy, but that wasn’t what caught his attention and stole his breath. It was the dress. The dress, that Tetsuko was wearing, that he looked inordinately perfect in, that made his heart stop in his chest, that crowded his thoughts until he couldn’t even feel that feeling of burning in his gut at Tetsuko’s hand being held by someone that wasn’t him.

The words slipped out of his mouth, unbidden, falling to the floor and splattering on it, splashing on everyone.

“Tetsuko, _what_ are you wearing?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Tetsuko stared his former captain in his red (both, thankfully) eyes, and let a tiny, almost sardonic smile stretch his lips. “It’s a dress, Akashi-kun.”

“We can see that, Kuroko!” Kagami shouted, snapping out of his daze.

Midorima added in his two yen. “We only wish to know why you’re wearing one.”

“Not that it doesn’t look amazing on you!” Takao chirped. “‘Cause, like, woah, Kuroko. Nice legs.”

Kise drifted towards Tetsuko, slipping behind the chair he sat on and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, resting his chin on his head. Tetsuko ignored him, absently noting his grip was a lot softer, gentler in a sense. Almost… warm. He couldn’t see his expression, but she did see the hawk-eyed point guard’s grin gain a nervous edge to it.

So he pinched the model’s arm. “Kise-kun, stop glaring.”

Predictably, he whined. “Ow, Kurokocchi! I was just defending you!”

“Leave the defending to me, Kise,” drawled out Ogiwara, but Tetsuko didn’t miss the sudden tightness of his expression and the darkening of his eyes. He squeezed his hand, and the orange haired teen gave him a lopsided, reassuring smile in return.

Murasakibara’s bored aura faded slightly as his brow creased in confused. “Eh? Is Kuro-chin a girl?”

“No, Tetsu is definitely a guy,” Aomine disagreed.

“Yep!” Kiyoshi piped up. “We’ve seen him naked, after all!”

Hyuuga gained a dark look. “Idiot weirdo! Don’t sound so creepy!”

“Do you want me to explain, or not?” Tetsuko asked calmly, in a voice almost too calm, calmer than one would expect.

Both Seirin and the Generation of Miracles were familiar with this tone. The Teikou graduates, more than anyone. So they shut up and nodded meekly.

This action earned them a smile, which they got slightly dazed about. “Why don’t you have a seat,” the pale blue haired boy ‘suggested’.

They all sat, Seirin crowding on the L-shaped couch, Midorima and Takao taking the sofa, Murasakibara plopping himself in between the two which left almost no free space, Aomine taking the beanbag, Momoi taking a stool, Sakurai and Himuro sitting on the coffee table since they were left with no other options, and Akashi commandeering the matching armchair next to Tetsuko’s.

He looked at Kise and Ogiwara, Kise who still stood behind him with his arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Ogiwara, who sat on the armrest of his armchair. “Don’t you guys want to sit down?”

“I am sitting down,” Ogiwara pointed out cheekily.

“Somewhere else, Shige-kun. Somewhere more comfortable.”

“But I am comfortable.”

“Your squirming begs to differ.”

“But I wanna stay here with you and hold your hand!”

Soon, all eyes were riveted on the pair, or more specifically, their intertwined hands. Almost everyone was green with envy. But before the demands could start, Tetsuko stopped them.

“This is my childhood friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro.” The flames of jealousy grew even larger when they realized that Tetsuko, who was so overly polite that he never called anyone by their first name, was actually using this guy’s name! “If you hurt him, I’ll get mad.”

The Generation of Miracles, sans Akashi, gulped. They knew exactly what Tetsuko was like when he was angry. Seirin and the other players who were dragged here were more confused than scared, but judging from the looks of the Teikou graduates, Tetsuko’s anger must be something to fear.

The phantom sixth man sighed. “Now, I’m going to tell you a story. Don’t worry, it’ll explain—” he motioned to his dress with his free hand “—this very clearly. No interruptions, please, or else I might lose my place and have to start over. You can ask all your questions after I’m finished.”

He met each and every single person’s eyes, then began. “When I was younger, I was mistaken for a girl quite a few times. Maybe it was my name, maybe my features, but in the end, it didn’t matter. When most boys my age disliked the idea of being seen as a girl, I didn’t. Even when boys confessed to me, I wasn’t disgusted. I was happy. I guess… I loved the idea of being a girl, I guess. I still do. People… they treat you differently. My parents, when I asked, bought me dresses. Wearing pretty things like that, being treated like a girl, I felt… free. I was no longer just the invisible kid. I was someone entirely different.” He smiled at them, and checked their expressions, glad to see there was no disgust, just surprise. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for the hard part.

“One day, my parents and I was approached by a woman from an up-and-coming modeling agency. _XXX Models_.” He scanned their expressions, watching their eyes dart to Kise, realization dawning on them. “My contract was for four years. I modeled under the name Oshiro Tetsuna, a female model, to prevent the agency from coming under fire. Cross dressing isn’t widely accepted, and for the media to know that one of their precious models isn’t who they say they are, it could mean the death of the agency.

“After my contract ended, right before junior high, I decided to stop modeling, in order to focus on basketball. I couldn’t juggle both careers. And so I played basketball, unrecognizable as the famed model. I haven’t gone back since…” he hesitated, looking away. “Until… today. I didn’t know Kise was going to be there. I knew he would recognize me. I knew all of you would recognize me, if you saw my face on a magazine, despite all makeup and hair extensions and clothes. That’s why I brought you here, to tell you this. Not only because I want to protect the reputation of the agency, but also because you should know. I thought that the modeling part of my life was over, but I was… inspired to go back.” He smiled up at Kise. “And now, I don’t exactly want to stop.”

They stared at him, confusion and shock in their eyes still. Tetsuko can’t blame them. It must be shocking, for them to find out that their friend had been lying to them for so long. Maybe they didn’t want to be friends anymore. He’d understand, after all, he hadn’t trusted them at all, hadn’t he? He really was to blame—

A squeeze of Ogiwara’s hand brought him back from his thoughts, and his friend looked at him with knowing eyes. He smiled, to show he was okay, to show that he was thankful. Ogiwara smiled back.

“Did I… really do that?” Kise asked him, arms tight around his shoulders.

“Do what, Kise-kun?”

“Inspire you?”

Ah. He’d almost forgotten. Kise… was inspired by his alter ego, Oshiro Tetsuna. “Yes. You really did, Kise-kun.”

Tetsuko could almost hear him smile, and he smiled himself.

“What are your pronouns?” A voice cut in.

He turned to look at the one who’d spoken, Himuro. “What?”

The raven haired teen smiled at him. “Your pronouns. What are they?”

His eyes widened in realization. “Oh… Despite my current clothing, I still am male, I still feel male. Other times, I feel distinctly more feminine, but not enough to use female pronouns. I suppose he/him, but she/her is fine if you feel more comfortable referring to me as such when I’m dressed like this.”

Riko scratched her chin thoughtfully. “Then… What about they/him?”

“I think I would like to stick with male and occasionally female, when it feels like it for me. If that makes sense.”

“I-I think it’s f-f-fine,” Sakurai stuttered. “T-Though, I’m confused, sorry!”

Fukuda raised his hand. Tetsuko, slightly amused, motioned for him to speak.

“A-Ah, I’m still confused about who he is?” He gestured at Ogiwara.

“Yeah!” Kawahara chimed in. “What’s the point of him being here?”

Ogiwara spoke up. “As you know, I’m Ogiwara Shigehiro, Tetsu’s childhood friend.” Aomine bristled at the nickname, _his_ nickname for Tetsuko. “But, what you don’t know is that I’m also Hinata Shigetsu, the most frequent of Oshiro Tetsuna’s partners when it comes to pair modeling. We both became friends during our careers, since we work so well together. I’m here for moral support.”

“Moral support?” Momoi pondered. “For what?”

Ogiwara smirked darkly. “For if you guys don’t take it well. So, what do _you_ think about Tetsu now? How are _you_ going to respond?”

**Author's Note:**

> And the prologue's done. Leave a review or press the 'kudos' button on your way out! Any criticism is welcome!


End file.
